Talk:Susanoo: Chidori
pic A picture would be nice. Munchvtec (talk) 11:50, October 8, 2014 (UTC) :Then go get it. No need to create a talk page for it. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 11:51, October 8, 2014 (UTC) I can't. Munchvtec (talk) 11:52, October 8, 2014 (UTC) so this talk page post is allowed. I can't because my com won't allow me too. Munchvtec (talk) 11:53, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Naruto and Minato create Rasengan in their NTCM. Is that a new jutsu? '~SnapperT ''' 17:09, October 8, 2014 (UTC) :No. This can be mentioned on Susanoo's article as well. Norleon (talk) 17:10, October 8, 2014 (UTC) :: But a technique channelled through another technique is a little different, isn't it?-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 17:11, October 8, 2014 (UTC) i don't agree that they deserve their own pages considering it's just a different type. info on this move could certainly be moved to the chidori article. Munchvtec (talk) 17:11, October 8, 2014 (UTC) We have pages for things like "Susano'o: Crush" and that's not even a separate jutsu really. Pesa123456789 (talk) 17:18, October 8, 2014 (UTC) It was named in the video games but used in the manga and anime so it gets it's own name. it was not named before hand. Munchvtec (talk) 17:20, October 8, 2014 (UTC) whoops...lol sorry Norleon Munchvtec (talk) 17:22, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Considering we have Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi but not Kurama: Rasengan, dunno--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:29, October 8, 2014 (UTC) There are many pages like this. Munchvtec (talk) 17:34, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Kagutsuchi is an MS technique, so I don't think the same rules apply. A mention in the chidori article is enough. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 17:35, October 8, 2014 (UTC) I can see why it should be deleted... but I can see why it should stay as well... whatever, y'all can do what you want. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 18:00, October 8, 2014 (UTC) : Until officialy named, Susanoo Kagutsuchi is mentioned in Kagutsuchi page. Thus, this page needs to be deleted and mentioned in Susanoo. There are already way too many unnamed and unnecessary jutsu pages. --Salamanxl (talk) 18:04, October 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Except Susanoo Kagutsuchi is separate and was officially named.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:08, October 8, 2014 (UTC) :: 'cept it wasn't until it was officially named. It was only separated once we had a name for it. In this case, we don't. Add it to the Chidori page, because this one will be history shortly. ~ 'Ten Tailed Fox' 18:10, October 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Done. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 22:34, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Part II I also think this article is completely unnessessary, especially when there's not so much info to tell about. Flapping Chidori and Onyx Chidori are basically the same examples after all, yet they didn't deserve their own pages. So we should either make separate pages for all Chidori variations or keep all the stuff in Chidori page only. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 20:27, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :Well a normal chidori is small and as strong as a rasengan. This technique is massive and as strong as a tailed beast ball. Its pretty much a different technique altogether. --Bio havik (talk) 00:39, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Quick question- what's the difference between the justifications of the different variants of Chidori, and the different variants of Rasengan? There are almost 20 different articles of some type of Rasengan variant. If there are different articles for the various different types of Rasengan, why not for Chidori?--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 04:17, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::If I had to hazard a guess, it's a matter of different applications. Chidori, Flapping, and Onyx are fundamentally the same technique just with different chakra sources, normal, Cursed Seal, Yin Release respectively. Same with how Rasengan, Demon Fox Rasengan, and Sage Technique: Rasengan use normal chakra, demon chakra, and natural energy, respectively. Then you get into the case of ''variants where things start to change, and variants can range from being mundane to entirely different effects. :::For example, Multiple Shadow Clone Technique is a variation of Shadow Clone Technique with a vary mundane variation; the number of clones made. In a similar vain, Spiralling Serial Spheres is just a Rasengan in two hands, a very mundane variation. :::On the flip you have completely out there variations. In the case for this article, Chidori + Susanno, two different techniques creating a new larger one. Or Chidori Current, which takes the normal Chidori and channels it through a blade, reducing the more blatant killing potential into something that can be more focused. Both are variations using Chidori as a base, but the results are quite different.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:03, December 8, 2015 (UTC)